It is commonly known to build structures from shell parts. It is also known to use snap connections in the context of interconnection of two shell parts, wherein the snap connection is constituted by two cylindrical, complementary snap means; wherein they are configured with slits longitudinally of the snap means for temporarily enabling deformation to the effect that the two complementary snap means with protrusions and recesses, respectively, are enabled to engage with one another.
However, the construction of the known snap connections bring about the need for complex tools and/or work procedures in the context of the manufacturing process, where the moulded shell parts with snap means are to be removed from the mould.